Noite Fria
by Leticia Paixao
Summary: Á noite e o vento frio tem efeito sobre mim, á noite e o vento frio me machucam e muito, me ferem como nunca fui ferido antes, me fazem ver coisas que nunca enxerguei, me fazem perguntar o que esta acontecendo comigo.


À noite e o vento frio parece não fazer efeito nas pessoas que continuam bebendo e cantando sem se importa com as coisas ao seu redor.

À noite e o vento frio parece não fazer efeito nas crianças que continuam a correr pelo parque apenas percebendo que já passou da hora de dormi e ficam felizes de seus pais não terem percebido tal fato, mas são só crianças o que mais tem para se importa do que com sua felicidade? Nada, e é isso que as torna felizes de verdade, se tornam imunes da verdade.

À noite e o vento frio parece não machucar a ninguém não é mesmo? Até aparece trazer mais felicidade do que o sol e seu calor ardente, o que é verdade para alguns que cometem seus erros à noite sem se importa com o que fazem ou fizeram e amanhece o dia com a verdade inevitável de que estão com problemas. Comigo é ao contrario.

Á noite e o vento frio tem efeito sobre mim, á noite e o vento frio me machucam e muito, me ferem como nunca fui ferido antes, me fazem ver coisas que nunca enxerguei, me fazem chorar como nunca chorei antes, me fazem perguntar o que esta acontecendo comigo.

E então, o que esta acontecendo comigo?

Eu não sei, só sei que a cada dia que passa eu me sinto mais velho do que realmente sou, me sinto cercado de muito de minhas próprias mentiras, me sinto mais distante de você. Não, não é verdade eu sei o que esta acontecendo comigo. Eu estou mergulhado nas conseqüências de um erro, de meu pior erro. Meu erro com você.

Á noite e o vento frio me fazem lembrar-se de coisas que prefiro esquecer, mas que não consigo. Fazem-me afunda em minha própria vergonha, meu arrependimento. Porque eu tive que erra tanto? Porque eu não podia simplesmente fazer diferente? Por quê? Simples... Porque não seria eu, não é mesmo?

Á noite e o vento frio me arrasta de volta para aquela noite, à noite que lhe vi pela ultima vez...

**Flash back:**

Á noite e o vento frio eram apenas dois fatores constantes em nosso trabalho. Saiamos da cama sem ao menos termos tempo de fechar nossos olhos, corríamos pelas ruas da cidade desviando daqueles que voltavam. Sentíamos o vento frio entrando pelo vidro do carro, mas no fim não percebíamos nada disso. Apenas seguíamos com nossas vidas reparando apenas nas evidencias a serem reparadas. Mas naquela noite eu ia começa a percebe o que não percebia, ou o que não queria aceita perceber.

Á noite e o vento frio anunciou que havia chegado a hora e todos nos sabíamos disso, já que todos já estavam reunidos apenas me aguardando chegar.

–Temos um assassinato apenas. –Anunciei olhando quem me olhava, ou que me resta olhar já que havia perdido não só subordinados, mas amigos. Mas nem tudo estava perdido, eu tinha o Greg e tinha você o que compensava e muito.

–Noite calma, é assim que começa os piores casos. –Greg disse animado como sempre.

–Esta aprendendo. –Elogiei o que não fazia sempre não o dar corda. –Melhor começarmos, temos um corpo abandonada em um beco provavelmente assassinato, Dave da esta lá.

–Então vamos eu te dou carona Sara.

–Carona? –Perguntei esperando ouvir um eu dirijo vindo de você.

–Meu carro esta quebrado, Greg que me trouxe. –Você disse e eu reparei um tom diferente em sua voz, tom que usava quando estava com algum problema ou preste a entrar em um.

–Tudo bem então, vamos. –Disse vendo vocês dois passando em minha frente para o estacionamento e por um estante pensei em lhe puxa e pergunta a verdade, mas estiei e lhe deixei ir.

Chegamos á cena do crime e procuramos as evidencias, ou pelo menos eu e Greg procuramos uma vez que percebi que seu corpo estava lá, mas sua mente bem distante. Eu tinha razão havia algo errado.

–Você esta bem? –Lhe perguntei me afastando dos outros.

–Estou, que disser acho que estou...

–O que aconteceu com o seu carro? Ele não quebrou não é mesmo?

–Não. –Você respondeu com suas palavras seguidas de um suspiro, sabia que estava preste a me contar tudo só não sabia de devia.

–Pode contar qualquer coisa Sara.

–Eu sei Gil, obrigado. Acho melhor voltar para o laboratório e processar as vidências. –Você me disse saindo de perto de mim e chamando o Greg para voltarem, mas eu continuei ali parado tentando processar suas palavras, tentando entender porque meu coração havia acelerado quando me chamou de Gil.

–Grissom? Você não vem? –Brass me perguntou me tirando de meus pensamentos, ou tentando.

–Estou indo.

Continuamos com o caso chegando cada vez mais perto de sua resolução, e eu continuei lhe observando. Apesar de sua resistência para se concentrar em minhas palavras ou de qualquer outro podia ver em seus olhos que estava distante mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos, eu seu próprio caso. Pensei em pergunta novamente se estava bem, mas saberia que mentiria para mim, não propositalmente apenas para se convencer de que estava bem.

E foi assim ate terminamos, eu lhe observando esperando seu lindo sorriso que me tirava o fôlego transborda em seu rosto, esperando qualquer indireta, agressão verbal qualquer coisa. Mas nada aconteceu, você continuou distante e eu continuei preocupado.

No final descobrimos que nossa vitima era uma garçonete vitima de agressão, pegamos o agressor, Greg disse que no final foi tudo fácil mais ele estava errado. Não tinha sido fácil para você e eu ainda não sabia o porquê e querer saber não era maior do que minha preocupação contigo. Mas querendo ou não eu estava preste a saber o que aconteceu e o que andava acontecendo assim que entrei em minha sala e a vi sentada a frente de minha mesa.

–Você disse que eu podia lhe contar qualquer coisa, achei que ainda tivesse valendo.

–Claro que esta. –Respondi fechando a porta e sentando em minha cadeira surpreso por lhe ver ali.

–É que você é o único que sei que posso contar alguma coisa, eu não tenho ninguém.

–É claro que tem Sara, você tem o Greg, o Nick, O Brass a todos nos.

–Eu sei que tenho, mas você é diferente Grissom sabe disso. –Não disse nada, não conseguir disser, ou pelo menos nada que tivesse haver com seu comentário.

–O que quer me contar?

–Meu carro não esta quebrado, eu bati e não quis que você visse o amasso que ficou na frente.

–E porque não? –Perguntei, mas você não me respondeu apenas abaixou sua cabeça fugindo de meu olhar. –Foi sua culpa, Sara você não bebeu de novo, bebeu?

–É eu bebi, perdi o controle da direção e bati literalmente contra o poste.

–Sara! –Exclamei lhe assustando com meu tom de voz. –Porque você bebeu?

–Porque eu quis.

–Esta mentindo, nos dois sabemos que não é este seu problema. Conte-me a verdade.

–Por quê?

–Porque estou preocupado com você! Porque quero lhe ajuda seja lá o que estive acontecendo.

–Está preocupado comigo? Sei... –Suspirei com suas palavras me arrependendo por nunca ter demonstrado meus sentimentos, talvez se lhe deixasse com tudo a mostra não fosse tão difícil assim falar minhas palavras seguintes.

–Você podia esta machucada agora, poderia estar com algum ferimento greve, poderia esta morta você entendi isso? –Esperei seu sim com a cabeça antes de continuar. –Eu me preocupo sim com você Sara, quero impedir que algo mais grave aconteça, quero impedir ter que investigar sua morte.

Minhas palavras saíram ríspidas de minha boca e duras não só para você como para mim mesmo que estremeci só de pensar na hipótese de lhe ver naquele necrotério.

–Faz um tempo que estou tentando localiza meu irmão já que dês que foi para o orfanato perdi contato com ele. Há uma semana descobri que ele foi morto em uma briga de gangue por causa de trafico de drogas, não sei ao certo mais dês que descobri a verdade e como se tivesse vivendo tudo de novo. Como se o que eu superei tivesse voltado e eu não agüento mais isso, não agüento mais mortes, não agüento mais esta minha vida.

Ouvi suas palavras e vi uma lagrima escapa de seu rosto, lagrimas esta que você tentou esconder de mim, mas eu já havia visto assim como havia visto que estava fraca, estava guardando sua tristeza, seus medos para dentro de sim mesma e isso aos poucos lhe consumia. Estava trancando tudo dentro si mesma, confusa, estava frágil e isso eu não suportava ver.

–Não importa o que acontece Sara você tem a mim como tem todos nos, não precisa segurar tudo isso sozinha, não precisa usar a bebida para fugir da verdade. Use o que você tem, use seus amigos.

–Eu estou confusa Grissom, e a única solução que vejo para tudo isso é fugir desta confusão. Fugir e pensar no que fazer.

–Não vai embora. –Pedi decifrando suas palavras e o que realmente queria me contar pedi tentando não pensar na hipótese de lhe ter longe de mim.

–Eu preciso.

–Eu lhe ajudo no que for preciso, mas fique. –Implorei. -Eu faço qualquer coisa.

–Faz mesmo qualquer coisa?

–Faço.

–Então me beije. –Congelei com suas palavras, olhei para seus olhos que confirmaram o que seus lábios haviam de dito, pensei em varias respostas, mas não disse nenhum delas. Não conseguir fazer nada além de lhe ver deixar outra lagrima escapar e apoiar os braços sobre minha mesa se aproximando de meu rosto confuso. –Me beije Grissom, por favor.

–Sara... –Tentei fala mais não conseguir, seu aroma me enfeitiçava impedindo-me de falar qualquer coisa. Seus olhar me convidada parta chegar mais perto e foi o que eu fiz, me aproximei de seu rosto deixando involuntariamente uma de minha mão a acariciar. Deixei que todos meus desejos de lhe tocar dominassem minha mente. Deixei que meus lábios encostassem-se aos seus lhe beijando.

Sentir o gosto de sua boca me invadindo, percebi que desejava tal momento durante muito tempo e finalmente ele havia se realizado. Mas percebi também que agora éramos duas pessoas confusas cheias de duvidas, e minhas duvidas estavam claras, tão claras que as fez se separar e minha boca.

–Lembra quando eu disse que sabia o que fazer em relação a nos dois, e que talvez quando você descobrisse pudesse ser tarde mais?

–Lembro, mas Sara eu...

–Não deixe que esse dia chegue Grissom, vou estar lhe esperando em São Francisco, mas não para sempre. –Você disse saindo de minha sala, saindo e deixando as ultimas suas palavras ecoando pelo ambiente.

**Fim do Flash back.**

E cá estou eu arrependido exposto pela noite e sendo rodeado pelo vento frio. Arrependendo por não ter levantando de minha maldita cadeira e ter a feito a mulher mais feliz do mundo como queria e como eu queria e quero.

Á noite e o vento frio tem efeito sobre mim, á noite e o vento frio me machucam e muito, me ferem como nunca fui ferido antes, me fazem ver coisas que nunca enxerguei, me fazem chorar como nunca chorei antes, me fazem perguntar o que esta acontecendo comigo.

Mas sabe o que esta acontecendo comigo? Estou amando, estou completamente apaixonado por você e só agora me deu conta, me deu conta do que perdi, do que deixei ser levado de mim: A felicidade que me restava.

Mas a noite e o vento frio não me castiga apenas, me mostra que posso mudar as coisas. Mas será que já é tarde demais? Não sei, mas não posso erra novamente, não posso deixar a noite continua sendo uma das fontes de meus pesadelos e não posso deixar o vento frio bater contra mim eu tenho que bater contra ele. E é o que irei fazer, o que estou fazendo enquanto seguro minha passagem para o próximo vôo a São Francisco, a você.

Talvez eu tenha deixado esse dia chegar, mas isso é algo que só você, Sara Sidle, a mulher que amo poderá me disser. E talvez quem sabe a noite se transforme em dia e o vento firo no calor ardente, no nosso amor.


End file.
